


Menneisyyden varjot

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Suomi | Finnish, ahdistava kaipuu, lohturomantiikka, painajainen, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Aurinko laski horisonttiin oranssinpunaisena, riekaleisena, eikä rannalla ollut niin lämmin kuin sademetsien liikkumattomassa ilmassa.





	Menneisyyden varjot

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: LadyK & Sassa
> 
> Halusin kirjoittaa 50. [satasficcini](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/5390.html) nythetieikäkohta! ja manguin ideoita. Sassa pyysi fluffista rarry(porno)a, mutta porno jäi tällä kertaa pois yhtälöstä, näköjään fluffikin. Noin muuten pyyntö sattui sopivaan saumaan, sillä löysin vasta koneeni uumenista tiedoston nimeltä "harrynpainajainen", jonka sisältö löytyy ficletin lopusta. Menneisyyden varjot sijoittuu KP-sarjassa jonnekin Saisinko pippuria? -ficin jälkeiseen aikaan. Jaa että kuka Estada? Pöh, mene ja lue Ei armoa!
> 
> Kiitokset betojen lisäksi vielä foxylle siitä, että on olemassa <3 ja muusalle muusailusta sekä muusta avusta <3 Ficin nimi on insidevitsi ihan vaan sulle, Voldemort! :D
> 
> Niin ja tää on sitten omistettu uskolliselle palvojalleni, Sassalle. En mä kyllä ymmärrä palvaamista, mutta sä ootkin vähän outo <3
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Harry seisahtui hämmentyneenä. Hetki sitten hän oli ollut Indio Maizissa, oli sujahdellut luudallaan puiden lomitse ja yrittänyt pysyä jäljittämänsä pahamaineisen Talia Mayorgan kintereillä. Nyt hän seisoi hiekkarannalla, joka siinsi silmänkantamattomiin turkoosina hohtavan meren rajalla. Aurinko laski horisonttiin oranssinpunaisena, riekaleisena, eikä rannalla ollut niin lämmintä kuin sademetsien liikkumattomassa ilmassa. Harry kietoi viittansa tiukemmin ylleen.

Kaukana, ainakin sadan metrin päässä, tutun näköinen hahmo tarttui hiekalla istuvaa naista kädestä ja veti tämän pystyyn. Harry siristeli silmiään. Oliko se Estada?

Harry lähti kulkemaan kohti pariskuntaa, joka puisteli yhdessä hiekalta nostamaansa vilttiä. Estada vaimoineen vilkaisi merelle päin, huiskautti kättään ja lähti kävelemään verkkaisesti kohti lähellä keinuvaa laituria, johon ankkuroitui juuri alus.

"Estada!" Harry huusi, mutta tuulenpuuska vei hänen sanansa. Hänen kenkänsä tömähtelivät vasten hiekkaa, joka tuntui painuvan askel askeleelta syvemmälle jalkojen alla.

Puhuri hulmautti Harryn viitan ympäri ja hetken ajan hän taisteli vastaan, mutta veti lopulta viitan kokonaan pois yltään. Se purjehti kauemmas kuin ylisuuri lepakko, mutta Harry ei välittänyt. Hän kiristi vauhtiaan ja puuskutti rasituksen voimasta. Jalat upposivat nilkkaa myöten raskaaseen hiekkaan, ja hän joutui nostamaan polviaan korkealle pystyäkseen edes etenemään.

Oliko laituri ollut aiemmin noin kaukana? Harry juoksi yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin, mutta välimatka tuntui vain kasvavan.

"Estada!" Harry huusi. "ESTADA!"

Vaikka Harry hikoili raskaasti ponnistelunsa johdosta, hänen ihonsa nousi kananlihalle yhä kylmenevässä tuulessa. Pian hän huomasi puuskuttavan hengityksensä höyryävän. Hän nopeutti tahtiaan ja tarttui tiukemmin taikasauvaansa peläten ankeuttajien ilmestyvän hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"ESTADA!" Harry huusi uudelleen. Hänen hengityksensä vinkui.

Estada auttoi vaimonsa alukseen ja kiipesi itse perässä. Laskuportaat hävisivät, ja Harry kuuli selkeästi laivan käynnistävän moottorinsa. Pienen hetken ajan laivan peräpuolelta pilkisti kirkuvanpunatukkainen mies, joka katsoi suoraan Harrya.

Harry seisahtui aloilleen. Se oli Ron. Vaikka heidän välillään oli matkaa enemmän kuin hänen aloittaessaan juoksunsa, niin Harrysta tuntui, hän näki silti selkeästi Ronin siniset silmät, joiden katse oli nauliintunut häneen.

Suunnaton kaipuu hyökyi Harryn lävitse. Se oli todellakin Ron! Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen.

"Ron!" Harry huusi ja lähti jälleen juoksemaan. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleen kylmää vastaan. "Odota!"

Alus lipui kohti ulappaa, ja Harryn viimeiset juoksuaskeleet kopisivat vasten pahaenteisesti natisevia laiturin lautoja.

"Ron!"

Sitä mukaan, kun alus loittoni kohti horisonttia, se vei värit mukanaan. Ei ollut enää auringonlaskua, vain tylsänharmaa taivas. Ei ollut enää sinistä merta, vaan lyijyisenä massana avautuva ulappa. Alus vei äänetkin mukanaan, ja Harry kuuli ainoastaan oman verensä kohinan korvissaan. Päästyään laiturin päähän Harry ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään vaan heittäytyi suin päin hyhmäiseen mereen.

 

"Harry!"

Harry räväytti silmänsä ammolleen ja huohotti raskaasti. Ron tuijotti taikasauvansa valossa häntä huolirypyt otsallaan, käsi hänen rintakehänsä päällä.

"Heräsitpä vihdoinkin", Ron huokaisi helpottuneena ja pyyhkäisi hiestä märät suortuvat Harryn otsalta. "Viuhdoit kuin mielipuoli ja mutisit jotain mistä ei saanut edes selvää."

"Ron", Harry puuskahti. Hän tuijotti hetken Ronin räiskyvänpunaisia hiuksia ja huikaisevan sinisiä silmiä ennen kuin kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille ja työnsi nenänsä turvalliselta tuoksuvaan kaulaan. "Luulin että lähdit pois."

"Olen ollut tässä koko ajan", Ron vakuutti.

Ronin sydän sykki tasaiseen tahtiin Harryn käden alla rauhoittaen hänen säikähdystään ja varmistaen, ettei hän ollut enää yksin.

"En mene minnekään. En ilman sinua."

**Author's Note:**

>  _harrynpainajainen.txt (kts. A/N):_  
>  5.7.2011 (keskustelu foxyn kanssa):  
> joo, mä itseasiassa sain just inspiksen oneshottiin, jossa harry näkee painajaista nicaraguasta ja siitä että se on aivan yksin ja näkee vaan estadan, joka sekin menee koko aika kauemmas perheensä kanssa — ja sitten herää ja on kietoutunut roniin <3


End file.
